


I'm lost

by dexx_ss



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by musical "Once", Lesbian Character, Music, Song Lyrics, Song: falling slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexx_ss/pseuds/dexx_ss
Summary: So this is my attempt on a Trixya fic...It's slightly inspired by the musical Once and the song is "Falling slowly" form the musical.Trixie is a singer here so whenever she sings I'm going to use lyrics from her own songs :DHope y'all enjoy -xx





	I'm lost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt on a Trixya fic...  
It's slightly inspired by the musical Once and the song is "Falling slowly" form the musical.  
Trixie is a singer here so whenever she sings I'm going to use lyrics from her own songs :D  
Hope y'all enjoy -xx

> ** _I don't know you_ **   
** _But I want you_ _  
_ _All the more for that_**

Since Trixie can remember, music was her whole life. She differed that way from the rest of her family because none of them cared for music. Except for her grandpa. Trixies Grandpa played all types of different instruments and when Trixie was a little girl she was so eager to learn them all.

Music was what kept her going on with her life. So Trixie decided to go to study music at university. But during her second year, her grandfather passed away and Trix dropped out. So she decided to work for her mom at her bakery. And earn extra money by playing on the streets with the hope that a producer or something could hear her sing and actually like it.  
But no luck. Never. 

-

Trixie had had a very bad week. She had a fight with her mom about her stepdad and she couldn't go out on the streets to sing because it was raining most of the time. And now that she was finally singing she felt miserable. Everything felt wrong. Maybe it was truly time to let go of the idea of having a singing career. 

“That’s a nice song,” someone's voice says with an accent. Trixie looks up and her eyes meet with a beautiful blonde.  
She looks different than the rest of the people living in this area. She is also smiling, which is kinda strange because the last person Trixie saw smiling in this small town filled with misery was a crazy old person.  
“Thanks,” Trixie says putting down her guitar and backing her stuff up. This is so stupid. Why would she ever think that someone would actually care for her music? She decides to leave her guitar behind. Maybe some other person wants it or a homeless person can sell it. Trix wasn't sure why she decided to leave it there she was just sure that she doesn't need it anymore. She is just gonna go home and take over her family business.  
“Hey,” The girl yelled, “You forgot your guitar.” ,  
“No I didn’t,” Trixie says not turning back “You can have it if you want.”.  
“No, I can’t play,”,  
“Well I don’t need it anymore,” Trixie said.  
“Well then you are littering,” the girl continued.  
Now Trixie turned around walked back looking into the girl's eyes angrily and picked up her guitar. The girl seemed kinda pleased with herself. But then Trixie walked to the dumpster and threw her guitar in there.  
“Better?” she asked the girl who now looked at her with sad eyes.  
“Why? You sing so beautifully,” says the girl making her way to the dumpster next to Trixie and pulling the guitar out.  
“Yeah but that doesn't pay you pills,”, “Then get another job,” the girl said smilingly.  
Trixie just raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh. “I have a job,”, “But you don’t like it?” the girl questioned.  
Trix gave her a puzzled look but that stranger was not wrong. She really didn’t find the same joy in baking all day than she did with singing.  
“Come,” the girl said starting to walk holding onto Trixie's guitar. But Trixie didn’t follow “Why would I follow a stranger?”.  
The girl walks back and stretches out her arm “Yekaterina,” she sais with a huge smile “but you can call me Katya.” Trixie shakes Katya's hand “Trixie,”. At first, Katya lets out a laugh but then raises a brow “Did your parent’s really named you that?” she asks and Trixie nodded. “Ain’t that a hookers name tho?” she says with a laugh. Usually, Trix wouldn't find it very funny but today she couldn’t help but laugh. Katya now lets go of Trixie's hand and Trixie already misses her touch. Katya starts walking again and this time Trixie follows. She has never ever seen this girl in her life. And now she feels like she doesn't want to spend any more days without her in her life. 

> _**Words fall through me** ****_   
_ **And always fool me** **  
** **And I can't react**_

They make their way to a small music store and Katya opens the door and walks in. “Anton, ya vernulsya!”(I'm back) Katya yelled. A tall man got up from the counter and made his way to the two girls. Picked Katya up and twirled her around. The guy looked too young to be a father. But too old to be a boyfriend.  
“That’s Anton,” Katya finally said to Trixie when the guy put her down. “Nice to meet you,” The guy said holding his hand out to Trixie to shake.

As Katya and Anton started chatting in a foreign language, Trixie started to walk around the store. The store was small and full of everything from vinyl records and CDs to actual instruments. Also, it looked like the business wasn't really running cause everything was kinda dusty. Trixie was walking through the store, she had never been there but for some reason, it felt like home. Behind some dusty shelves was a tiny stage. Next to that were to doors that Trixie assumed you could open up so people could enjoy live music on the streets.

“Can you sing to me once more?” Katya asked scaring Trixie and bulling her out of her thoughts "You can sit there." Katya pointed at a chair on the stage.

Trixie wanted to say that technically she wasn't singing to her before but she didn't.  
Instead, She took her guitar from Katya, walked onto the stage and sat down in the middle of it into a very dusty chair. 

_ “And I don't smell you in my sheets _

_ And I don't hear you in the hall” _

While singing Trixie tried to focus on her guitar or look everywhere else but not at Katya. But when their eyes finally locked she couldn't take her eyes off her. With every word that Trixie sang Katya’s smile grew bigger, the sparkle in her eyes shined brighter and everything felt right(er). 

_ “And then I see you... _

_ And I love you all over again” _

Trixie finished her song and they've been staring into each other's eyes for almost two minutes and it didn’t feel weird at all for some reason. It was like they were doing the test where two people stare into each other's eyes for 4 minutes to see if they fall in love. And for Trixie it honestly was is working. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, but please,,, be kind <3  
-xx


End file.
